Challenge Me
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: What starts as a simple boxing match turns into an all-out challenge between Susan and Caspian, which one will win? Will it turn deadly fast?
1. Chapter 1

"I'll have you know, I haven't had a good fistfight in a long time" Peter said happily, following Caspian out of the How's doorway.

"What are you two doing now?" Susan asked, looking down from her perch on the ledge above the doorway, where she was sitting.

"Going to have a good old-fashioned fist fight to see who's better" Peter said bluntly with a grin.

"Have fun with that" Susan said, returning to her original position.

"My lady, it would be a great honor if you would accompany us" Caspian said, secretly wishing that Susan would come and watch.

For a minute, the queen stayed completely silent. Then-

"Catch" Susan dropped her book, and it was a good thing he was looking up, otherwise it would have hit him squarely in the face. He caught it, then watched as Susan lept gracefully from the ledge before taking the book from him and walking ahead.

"You sure know how to sweet talk them" Peter said jokingly, clapping Caspian on the back.

Once they were in the meadow, Peter and Caspian removed their armor and weapons, stripping down to their undershirts and breeches. Susan looked up from her book every now and then, but otherwise stayed occupied in the Narnian text.

"What shall we go to then, three points?" Peter asked innocently.

"Too easy" Caspian said with a quick look at Susan. "Ten"

"Your funeral" Peter grinned.

After an hour, both boys were worn out and they were tied at only two points.

"How about we make it three then?" Peter gasped.

"Good idea" Caspian replied, equally out of breath. Both boys were good fighters, evenly matched.

Peter yanked off his sweaty shirt, and Caspian followed suit, their muscular chests gleaming in the sunlight.

From her spot in the grass, Susan inhaled. The sight of two well-built shirtless men fighting in front of her was overwhelming, and it was hard to take her eyes off of Capian's muscular form in particular.

After another fifteen minutes, Caspian had Peter pinned down.

"Well fought" Caspian said to Peter, helping him up.

"Agreed" Peter said, standing and running a hand through his sweaty hair.

"Do I get to fight winner?" Susan said, coming up and removing her quiver and bow as well as her leather jerkin.

"I would not want to hurt her majesty" Caspian said, flushing.

"Oh come on Caspian, it will be an easy win" Peter said, grinning.

Susan smiled, then began to intie a the sash on her skirt. Slipping it off to reveal a pair of breeches underneath, Susan tossed the fabric of her skirt behind her. Peter supressed a chuckle.

"Ready then?" Susan said, coming forwards as she tied her hair back.

"Uh...Yes" Caspian replied. They got into their ready stances, then raised their fists. Caspian wondered if he should take her seriously or not.

Peter called start, and Caspian suddenly found himself under an assault of well-placed blows. He was down in seconds. Caspian flushed bright crimson and pulled himself up, ignoring Peter's laughter from behind him.

Once again, Peter called start. Caspian started forwards with a left hook, then feint to the leg, but Susan twirled past him and punched his back, forcing him to double over, the wind knocked out of him. He sropped, meaning to trip her with a low kick, but she lept over it, cartwheeling over his back and pushing to the ground for another point.

Edmund chose this moment to walk up, and Caspian wondered if there was any chance his pride could remain intact. Probably not.

"What's going on?" Edmund asked.

"Caspian is getting beat up by our sister" Peter replied, chuckling again. Edmund snickered, and sat down for a prime view of the show.

"One more?" Susan said, grinning. Caspian nodded, getting to his feet.

Peter yelled start, and Caspian backed away as Susan made her attack. She tried again, but he mimcked her earlier moves by turning by and hitting her back. He felt guilty as she grunted in pain and surprise, but it was forgotten as he had to duck as her fist swung by his face.

Susan backpedaled, then as Caspian went on the offense, she ducked his first swing, then shoved with all her might into his torso, flipping the prince over her back and onto the hard ground, knocking the wind out of him for the second time.

"I win" She said, pulling Caspian up as he fought to regain his breath.

"Shows me" Caspian said, smiling.

"You get a prize for beating my brother though"

"I do?" Caspian asked, looking hopefully at Susan, who smiled shyly. She walked forwards and kissed his cheek with a smile, then headed back to the How.

Caspian watched her go, then turned to her brothers, who were cracking up.

"What is so funny?" Caspian asked.

Neither of the kings replied, just collapsed in fits of laughter.

That evening after dinner, Caspian approached Susan.

"Your majesty, I would be honored if we had a rematch of our earlier fight" He said. Susan looked up, somewhat interested.

"How about doing a challenge of events?" Susan asked. Caspian took a quick glance around.

"A what?"

"A challenge of events. We had these often in the golden age. Two people challenge each other, and they have to go through a series of events"

Caspian's eyes lit up, and Susan couldn't help but smile.

"Meet me in the main hall in a few minutes, we'll call an official challenge"


	2. Chapter 2

Caspian stood in the dark shadows of the How's main cave, watching as a crowd began to gather. He could see Susan standing in the middle, on top of a step. All eyes were fixed on her, and indeed, he couldn't take his eyes off of her glowing form either.

"Listen!" the Queen cried, and the din died down.

"I propose a Narnian game of old, a series of challenges. Challenge whom you wish to a battle of skills, and the winner will have bragging rights. The challenges will consist of races, archery, swordplay, swimming, and any others you can think of" She finished with a sharp look all around the room. The Narnians nodded in agreement, some even cheering.

Susan's eyes searched around the room, finally falling on Caspian.

"I challenge Caspian to a battle of all skills, do you accept?" She asked him, her strong voice cutting through the chatter. All eyes fell on Caspian.

"I do" He said, nodding to Susan. She nodded back, stepping down off the step. The crowd began to disperse, and the Queen made her way over to him.

"Are you excited?" She asked, blue eyes glowing. Caspian nodded in reply.

"I am" They both smiled, and Susan stepped forwards and did something she had never done before. She embraced him, pressing her face into his chest. He hugged her back, breathing in her scent. She smelled of chamomile and rain water.

"I will see you tomorrow?" She asked, pulling away.

"I hope so" Caspian replied, smiling. The Queen left, leaving Caspian staring after her.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and early. Reepicheep informed Caspian that he was expected at the archery range, the little mouse's tail quivering in sheer excitement.

Caspian made his way out to the range, crossbow in hand. Some spectators had gathered, conversations buzzing in the morning air.

"Milady" Caspian said, acknowledging Susan as he walked up. She nodded back, and he took to checking over his crossbow, making sure it would work. The archery judge, a faun that Caspian couldn't remember the name of, called them to ready stances. A target was set twenty-five feet away, and Susan was given first shot.

She stepped forwards, selecting an arrow carefully from her quiver. She took her time aiming, lining it up perfectly. The red wood of her bow gleamed in the sunshine, and Caspian began to doubt his archery prowess.

Susan released her arrow, and it hit the center of the target with a satisfying thud. Two helper fauns removed the target, measuring the distance. Susan had hit the very center.

The target with Susan's arrow was put back into place, and Caspian took aim. Hushed whispers broke out over the crowd, and Caspian began to sweat.

He took aim with his beloved Telmarine crossbow, lining up the shot perfectly. He pulled the trigger, and the short arrow hit the target, miraculously slicing Susan's arrow in two. He looked around to see everyone in shock around him, and Susan's open mouthed expression. She looked angry. The crowds cheered.

"Set the targets further back" Susan said, and the crowd's cheers died down. The helper fauns pulled the arrows out and replaced the targets, setting them back another ten feet.

They went in the same order, with the exact same result. Caspian split Susan's arrow yet again. She called for another moving of the targets. Now they were at forty feet, and you could barely see them.

Susan took aim, and shot the bow, sending the arrow flying away. Caspian knew he was finished. When the word came in that it was the exact middle, perspiration began to run down his shirt. By now, it was midday, and the sun was bearing down on them.

Caspian took aim for the final time, pulling the trigger and praying it hit. A roar went up from the crowd as the announcer revealed that Caspian had yet again, split the Queen's arrow. Both contestants were in shock. Susan dipped her head in acknowledgement of her loss, and Caspian offered his hand to shake.

Susan took it, but avoided his eyes. Caspian felt a pang as he realized he had humiliated his Queen. This would not go over well with the others...

On the contrary, the Pevensie boys congratulated him on his victory at dinner that evening. Peter clapped him on the back and laughed.

"You have beaten one of the great Narnian Queens of old, don't feel so badly Caspian"

Despite Peter and Edmund's enthusiasm, Caspian felt a bit guilty.

He was getting a bad feeling about this contest...


End file.
